


Crime and Punishment

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Arousal, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Companionable Snark, Desperation, Domestic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Foreplay, Friendship, Hair, Hair-pulling, Horny, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosociality, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Routine, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Teasing, Temperature Play, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney smiled softly, called him an "Idiot", and pulled him up into a kiss that started gentle and soon turned rough. Rodney's hands stroked through John's wet hair, around his neck, and down his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

John hurried to Rodney’s room that night, trying hard – No! Not hard! Nothing’s hard! – to think of, of, of, that Great-Aunt, the one that smelled funny and drooled. Yeah. Going down. Dammit! No, nobody was going down on anybody, and he wasn’t thinking about Rodney and the banana. At all. Ever.

John whimpered quietly, and a passing marine gave him a funny look. His brain hated him, it was the only explanation. Umm… His first CO. Naked. Oh, yeah. That worked. This was all Rodney’s fault. John thought he’d be safe at dinner. In public, eating with Ronon and Teyla... what could Rodney do? And besides, they’d already… No! Down, boy! Naked CO naked CO naked CO!

Who knew Rodney could make Mystery Stew sexy? It was brown! With grey lumps! Less than halfway through, Ronon had grabbed Teyla, leaving his dinner uneaten, and they’d hurried out. _Leaving both their puddings for Rodney._ John groaned at the memory. One of the scientists crossed to the other side of the hall. John thought ‘naked Great-Aunt!’, and groaned again. He was pretty sure Rodney could get _arrested_ for the things he did to innocent puddings.

Finally, he reached Rodney’s room. He walked in, brain and dick chanting ‘sex-sex-sex-sex’ in unison, to a Rodneyless room. Damn. But, wait – was that? The shower? Rodney. In the shower. Naked. Wet. _Oh, God._ John ripped his jacket and t-shirt off, sat on the bed to take off his boots and thigh holster, stood up to shuck pants and boxers, and grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

He was in the bathroom, naked, in under a minute, and Rodney was still in the shower. In the shower, naked and wet. Naked, and wet, and – jerking off. Moaning. _Oh God!_ John grabbed his hands, kissed him frantically - mouth ear neck _skin_ \- kissed his way down Rodney’s chest and belly until he reached his dick. Kneeling, hands steady on Rodney’s hips, John pulled his mouth away from Rodney’s belly, looked up into wide desperate eyes, and licked his lips. Rodney shivered, grabbed John’s shoulder, begged: “John.”

Rodney was obnoxiously smug about his fast recovery time, the fact that he stayed hard after, and could be ready to go again in only twenty minutes, while John deflated and had to wait at least an hour. Most of the time John liked that ability, and didn’t mind the smug look that went with it, but every so often it got on his nerves. Like it did last night. So John wasn’t going to let Rodney walk out of the shower looking smug today. Debauched, dishevelled, and thoroughly fucked, yes. Smug, no. Desperate was a good start.

Smiling (possible a little smugly, but hey), John stroked Rodney’s water-slick cock, watched Rodney’s eyes widen even more and then close as John took his dick into his mouth. Rodney’s cock felt wet and hot and hard and silky-smooth, and John closed his eyes at the taste of Rodney on his tongue. Rodney hissed in a breath and moaned. John sucked gently, popping the head in and out of his mouth, circling Rodney’s cock with one hand and stroking up and down.

Rodney’s hips rocked slightly, and he grabbed hold of John’s hair until John nipped him in warning and frowned. Rodney’s hips froze – “Sorry, John, I’m sorry, Oh God don’t stop” - and his hand darted back to John’s shoulder. John went back to sucking, stroking and licking Rodney's cock, and Rodney kept his hips still. John ran his free hand between Rodney's legs, cupped and stroked his balls, pressed his fingers against his perineum, circled them around his pucker. He sucked and licked and stroked until Rodney was moaning continuously.

John felt Rodney's balls draw up, smiled, and pulled away. Rodney said "John, you bastard, please!", and John _thought_ at the Ancient shower, and filled his mouth with a jet of ice-cold water. Rodney was saying "You can't stop now, _John_ ", and pulling at John's shoulder. John smiled evilly and let himself be pulled down onto Rodney. Who screamed "John! You _bastard!_ ", bucked hard once, and came.

John pulled off and laughed up at him, "Oh, honey, you say the sweetest things!", and ignored the come that spattered his face and hair. Rodney smiled softly, called him an "Idiot", and pulled him up into a kiss that started gentle and soon turned rough. Rodney's hands stroked through John's wet hair, around his neck, and down his chest to his hard cock, and John grabbed his hands, and said "Stop. No." If Rodney touched him... John shivered, grabbed Rodney and turned him, shoving him up against the shower wall. Rodney moaned “John”, low and desperate, braced himself against the wall, spread his legs and panted, “John fuck me John”. Oh, God, Rodney was so hot when he was like this.

John slicked himself up, checked Rodney – aroused, relaxed; two fingers, three – Rodney moaned as he tagged his prostate, and John shivered and thrust in. Stilled. Wrapped both his arms around Rodney’s waist, pressed chest to back, thigh to thigh under the spray. He mouthed Rodney’s neck, ran his hands across his hairy chest, fingered water-slick nipples in passing, and stroked the soft hairy belly. Closed his eyes and stood still, holding Rodney, _in_ Rodney, still.

Until Rodney moaned “John”, and thrust his hips back, with that little twist that John liked. John shuddered. He knew Rodney wanted it fast and hard and hot and _right now_ , but now that he was in Rodney, he felt calm for the first time that day – and Rodney was still due a little payback for all his teasing. So he kept his hips still, his hands slow and gentle, and touched and stroked. Bracing one arm across Rodney’s hips to stop him moving, he ran the other hand slowly around Rodney’s thighs, the backs of his knees. Rodney reached for his cock, and John pulled his hand back to the wall, whispering “No, love. No touching.”

Rodney, still half hard, shuddered and arched against him. “John. Oh God, John. Please.” John ignored him, caressing his hand down Rodney’s arm, down Rodney’s flank. Taking his time, he hit all the spots he knew Rodney liked, ignoring his sensitive nipples, his cock and his balls. Rodney flexed and moaned, a constant litany of “please John please”, but John refused to move his hips.

Rodney recovered fast, but he had no self-control. John’s good at self-control. He smiled a kiss against Rodney’s back, and scraped his nails up Rodney’s hairy thigh. Slowly. Rodney moaned and tried to thrust his hips, and John laughed and lifted him up onto his tip-toes in retaliation. Rodney yelped, laughing, "John, you bastard, put me down." John, still laughing, lowered him back down, and he said "Honestly John, you can be such an idiot, I don't know why I..." John stroked his hands between Rodney's legs, and laughed, and Rodney said "Oh! Oh, yeah - that's why I... Do that again." John sniggered into Rodney's shoulder, and Rodney huffed at him, and moaned.

John kept stroking Rodney slowly and gently, occasionally rubbing certain spots. Rodney moaned and jerked and pleaded, but John refused to speed up; he slowed down instead. He tugged at the hair on Rodney's chest, palmed his nipples, lipped at his shoulders and the nape of his neck. John felt Rodney's every movement - every breath - send a thrill through his cock and into his body, and knew he couldn't last much longer. He stroked Rodney's sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling, and Rodney shuddered in his arms.

He ran his hands down Rodney's chest, tugged the hair on his stomach, stroked the soft crease between belly and thigh, and scratched his nails softly through Rodney's pubic hair. Rodney was back to begging: "Move, you bastard, fuck me, John. John." John smirked and cupped his balls, kneaded and rolled them gently in his hands, and Rodney gasped "Hah!", high and surprised. John reached back further between his legs, pressed firmly against Rodney's perineum, and Rodney shook in his arms and shouted "John!" John gritted his teeth and thought of his Great-Aunt, and his CO, naked, and wondered if Rodney knew how much of a turn-on it was when he called John's name in that sexy voice.

John felt it as Rodney shook and panted "please-please-please", fine tremors running through his body, hands clenched into fists against the wall. "Please-please-please-John-please", and John panted and shook and tightened his arm around Rodney's hips, other hand stroking Rodney's cock once, twice... Rodney bucked against John's hand, tensed, head thrown back onto John's shoulder, and moaned "John!", his voice oddly gentle. And John finally moved, thrust wildly into Rodney, and came.

They collapsed, panting, to the floor of the shower. Rodney cuddled against John, kissed his throat, his face, behind his ears, soft and warm. He leaned back and smiled, blue eyes soft and happy, and said “Hey, love.” John smiled back, probably goofily, “Hey, love.” He closed his eyes as Rodney leaned in to lay a kiss on him that would have been bone melting if he wasn’t already boneless.

Rodney pulled away, and quirked a smile at him as he reached for the shampoo, lathered up his hands, and began to wash John’s hair. John relaxed into the massage, and almost fell asleep while Rodney washed his body, slowly and gently. Then Rodney was saying "Hey, love, wake up. You can't sleep here, and I can't carry you, so get up. Idiot", and Rodney's fingers stroked his eyelids. So he opened his eyes, and said "Mmmm?", and Rodney hauled him upright and washed his back.

Somehow his arms were full of wet warm Rodney, and Rodney's mouth was right there, so he kissed it. Kissing Rodney always woke him up. He opened his eyes, picked up the shampoo, and squidged a big cold dollop onto Rodney's scalp. Rodney squealed "Jo-ohn!" and flailed, and John laughed, dodged, and started to massage the shampoo through his lovers hair. Rodney's eyes fluttered closed as he muttered "Idiot" under his breath, and lazily looped his arms around John's hips.

Then John washed Rodney, and laughed when he said "Ow! Is that a bruise? Do I have a bruise there? It feels like a bruise.", and kissed it better. Eventually they stumbled out of the shower, lazy and sleepy, and John patted Rodney dry with the towel. Rodney reciprocated, stroking John dry as if he was made of bone china - until he got to his head. John yelped "Hey! Watch the hair!" as Rodney viciously attacked him with the towel, and Rodney snarked back affectionately "Why? It's not as if you have a hairstyle", and kissed him, laughing.

They brushed their teeth, shoulder to shoulder, rinsed and spat and minty-kissed, then ambled into the bedroom, and tumbled into bed. Rodney complained about John's bony elbows, and his cold feet - "What, do you put them in the freezer when I'm not looking?" - and John huffed into the crease of Rodney's shoulder. Rodney fidgeted, and settled, and said "Night, love." John felt a kiss against his damp hair, mumbled "Nigh', luv", kissed Rodney's chest gently, and fell asleep.


End file.
